1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic book, especially to a projection electronic book with a reflective electronic book and a micro projector device integrated together to create functions that the reflective electronic books of prior art do not provide.
2. Description of the Related Art
As most present reflective displays are of small display size, the display content is therefore not able to be viewed by multiple persons simultaneously. Besides, the reflective displays can not play motion pictures due to long reaction time of their display layer—generally longer than 200 ms. Further, the display content of the reflective displays will be invisible when environmental lighting condition is deficient. What is more, people with poor vision can hardly read the display content of a small size display without the help of a magnifier even the environmental lighting is sufficient.
To conquer the mentioned disadvantages of the reflective displays, increasing the display size might be of help, but the problems about the image not visible under deficient environmental lighting and motion pictures not playable due to long reaction time of the display layer still remain to be fixed.
In view of these problems, the present invention proposes a novel display architecture, which has versatile functions—not only able to show magnified static images or dynamic images, but also able to access the web sites on the internet, providing an immediate channel for users to enquire information.